Ward's Research Facility
Ward's Research Facility is a laboratory built under a mountain by Dr. Isaac Ward. It was used as a home for the scientist and to study the Artifact after the recovery from the Eclipse's crash site. History The Research Facility was home to Dr. Isaac Ward for most of his time on Planet X38. It is believed he built the facility with the remains of his ship, the USS Intrepid. Soon after the crash of the RWI Eclipse he recovered the Artifact from the wreckage and brought it to his laboratory. Months later Grand Admiral Jack Roberts and Captain Venom Kazz arrived at the Facility following a strange signal matching previous transmissions emanated by the Artifact. Dr. Ward opened the door and greeted them, beginning a tour of the installation. They soon reached the Artifact in Ward's lab and demanded to get it back as RWI property. The Doctor refused and told them it made possible for him to see the future and that he made a deal with the Shadows to capture Jack and Venom. Immediately a gunfight broke out and Ward was killed. On their way out the duo killed some shadow soldiers which entered the structure but as soon as they exited they found themselves surrounded by shadow forces while a corvette led by the Shadow Commander had picked up the Artifact. Unexpectedly a squadron of RWI fighters arrived and launched a full missile barrage against the corvette causing severe damage to its systems. While Hellfire Squadron began engaging the Shadow fighters surrounding the Grand Admiral, a modified Defender Class MKII frigate the RWI Serenity arrived on the scene forcing the corvette to flee and crash land in the area. Soon after a squad of RWI soldiers commanded by Commander Marcus Ford rescued Jack and Venom bringing them onboard. Nothing is known of the facility after this point and is presumed to be abandoned. Description Entrance The main entrance of the facility is a small tunnel in the side of a cliff. In front of the entrance there's 2 little landing platform, one used for some cargo containers and an incomplete RCSP swift Fighter and the other holding another disassembled Raven. On the top of the cliff there's an antenna station identical to the other one used by Commander Ryan as temporary base. Vehicle Bay The tunnel is divided by various hangar doors leads to massive vehicle bay where various crates and gas tanks can be found alongside a partially disassembled Marauder without wheels. A lot of the armor plating of this part of the base is incomplete or unwelded. Apart from the way leading outside this room has 3 hangar doors leading to different parts of the facility. The central door leads to the Research Room Research Room As called by Isaac Ward himself, the Research Room is the most secure room in the facility and is comprised of 2 areas. First a little room with various research equipment and windows from which the other room where the Artifact is held can be seen. The other room built at a lower lever contains various crates and a pedestal for the artifact. Even if it's never seen there's a cargo elevator leading outside. Category:Planet X38 Locations Category:Locations